


not some place I fell

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Series: the last days of the century (and the first of a new one) [5]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A far-future possibility for 'the last days of the century' and 'one more morning'. Vaguely crackish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not some place I fell

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://jumoon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jumoon.livejournal.com/)**jumoon** , because she should bear the blame for encouraging Changmin!muse.

It starts with Changmin, who comes home from work one day fuming. He drops into the space the others make for him on the sofa with a thump, and says, "If one more idiot first year child asks me why I don't have a girlfriend and would I like to be set up with - god - their mother, who used to be a big fan, I swear I will kill someone."

Yoochun, closest to the explosion, blinks, reaches to pat Changmin on the arm, opens his mouth to say something. Changmin is undeterred. Is, in fact, on a roll. He reaches into his trouser pocket, pulls out a little velvet-covered box and slaps it onto the coffee table. "So for god's sake will one of you put that on me so I can tell them all that I'm married and have done with it?"

Four pairs of eyes stare at him, and Jaejoong reaches out to flip the box open cautiously, like he's afraid it's going to explode in his face. All it does is open harmlessly to reveal a plain band of gold. "I'm _not_ crazy!" Changmin says to the looks.

"That's a wedding ring," Junsu says.

"I noticed that when I _bought it_ , Captain Obvious." Changmin rolls his eyes.

Yunho turns the box towards himself, a thoughtful look on his face, touches a finger to the ring there. "My parents keep asking when I'm going to settle down and get married," he says, almost to himself, snaps the box closed and pockets it before Changmin can protest. "Can you wait a couple of days, Changmin?" he asks, looking up again, and all Changmin can do is nod.

Two mornings later, there are five identical little boxes at the breakfast table.


End file.
